The invention relates to a method for error containment and diagnosis in a fluid power system in which the fluid volumetric flow in the overall system or at least a part thereof and the fluid pressure is detected in each case during a duty cycle and is compared with stored references and in each case at the point in time of a deviation or a change in the deviation from the reference it is determined at which component or at which components of the system an event has occurred influencing fluid consumption in order to recognize same as subject to error.
In the case of with a method as described in the patent publication WO 2005/111433 A1 the air consumption curve is evaluated for error localization. In the case of deviations from a reference a conclusion is made from the point in time of the deviation as regards the faulty subsystem (for example a valve actuator unit). Such faults, which may occur in fluid power systems, are for example caused by wear of the components, faulty assembly, loose screw joints, porous hose, process errors or the like, which are expressed in movements of the fluid drives, and other defects in seals of the most various different kinds. In order to avoid diagnosis errors due to changes in certain marginal conditions, such as pressure and temperature, the publication mentions possible correction of air consumption with the pressure and temperature. The method for this is however not described and time-dependent or, respectively, batch-dependent fluctuations can not be taken into account.